


Bringing Sam Home

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Bringing Sam Home

He let out a long sigh and rolled his neck slowly in either direction before opening his eyes to see the water before him. The world of an ocean. Another universe as some would describe.   
  
With a smile, he turned to his left and ran. Just ran. The air was fresh and crisp and he could think clearly again. As if he had no worries beyond the sand before him and the sneaker trail he was leaving for the water to wash away later on in the day.   
  
His brother would run like this. He remembers watching him, smiling as if they were still talking and their mother hadn't died. Like their father hadn't forced them into such a horrible life and took away whatever free mind they had. Running was all he had left of his brother now. All he could remember. He can't even remember the feel of his skin, the glow in his eyes when the poor kid smiled.   
  
He halted abruptly and doubled over, panting heavily with a burn in his lungs. He couldn't take thinking about how they lost him. How he was driven away and he had to admit he hated their father just a little for that. He hated that he was never going to see him again because their father told Sam to never come back. Told him not to bother coming back if he was going to follow his dreams. Now they had no clue where he was. But Dean was going to find him. If it was the last thing he did, he would find him.


End file.
